


His Little Painter

by DragonflyDays



Series: Obey Me Regular OneShots [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyDays/pseuds/DragonflyDays
Summary: Diavolo and F!MC are lying on a beach. Diavolo asks her to describe the things she misses about the human world. Fluffy bunnies ensue.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obey Me Regular OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182215
Kudos: 14





	His Little Painter

“Do you find yourself missing the human world at all?”

Diavolo’s voice was as jolly as always, but she sensed an undercurrent. Of what, she wasn’t sure.

She leaned back into his arms and looked up at the Devildom sky as she chewed on the question. _Did_ she miss the human world? It wasn’t so different here, really. The sky looked the same. The sun rose and set each day on the same schedule. Rain fell down. Smoke drifted up. Birdsong filled the air throughout the year. But there was more to homesickness than that, she knew.

“Yes.” She finally confirmed. “And no.”

Diavolo’s laugh was rich and chocolatey. “That’s not an answer at all.”

Her eyes crinkled as she grinned at the truth he spoke. “Well, some things are similar enough that I don’t notice the difference. But some things…” Her voice trailed off.

Diavolo wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and pulled her deeper into his embrace. “I’m sorry, love. I didn’t intend to upset you. I shouldn’t have brought up such sad things.”

“Oh no I’m not sad about it!” Lauren sat straighter and cupped his cheek with her hand. She smiled as she shook her head, his golden eyes crinkling in a smile of his own now. “You know there’s nothing important that I left behind. It’s actually the small things I miss.”

Diavolo’s expression lost some of its crinkle at the hint at her lonely human life. He had been happy for her when she first arrived, feeling immediately like she would fit well into their world and do a fine job as a cultural exchange student. Now he couldn’t imagine her going back, and not just for his own sake. It seemed to him as though she had finally found her home.

“Tell me about the little things.” He pulled them both back down to the sand gently and ran gentle finger through her dark green hair. “I’ve been to the human world, but I want to see it through your eyes.”

She sighed happily. Where to start?

“Browsing the bookstore. They’re usually awful and overpriced, but sometimes you’d get these beautifully bound copies of the old classics – Treasure Island, or Shakespeare’s Sonnets – they’d be wrapped in cloth or leather, a gorgeous carving on the front, a silk ribbon tucked into the pages. It’s always a brand new copy and not worth anything in the end, but they’re so beautiful. I’d look at them when I was a kid and think they were ancient tomes full of secrets. I think I still did as an adult sometimes.”

“Cute,” Diavolo chuckled. “What else do you remember?”

“Dogs. I know you’ve got Cerberus and those huge hellhounds people breed,” she added as the prince began to protest, “But I miss dogs people could keep inside. Poodles and collies, and scruffy little mutts that always smelled weird. They’d snuggle up on your lap or at your feet and breathe hot air onto your toes.”

“You’re being cute again,” Diavolo pointed out with a smile.

She grinned. “Okay then. I miss listening to the radio and hearing some random song that you haven’t heard since 1995 and yet you somehow still know all the words to it. I miss the obnoxious sound of thousands of people blowing vuvuzelas at a soccer match. I miss the ridiculous meals fast food places sell ‘only for a limited time’ that taste fantastic and then you can never find them again. Stupid stuff like pineapple curry Big Macs, or meat pie flavoured chips. Though I guess the shops here do get some crazy flavours for me to try. Be nice if I knew the ones that would kill me though.”

She giggled at the memory of the flaming ramen she had bought once, only to find it created actual flames within the belly of its consumer. Thankfully Beel had snatched the noodle pot away before she could try any, and she’d been extra careful since then to run her random snack purchases past him in case they turned out to be something deadly. The noodles had smelled so good though. Which reminded her:

“The smell of night jasmine and orange blossoms in Summer. Oh, Dia, it’s incredible. It fills the whole neighbourhood until it’s all you can smell. It’s thick, and heady. Almost overpowering, like drinking condensed flowers with your nose.

She groaned at the memory of the beautiful scent and he propped himself up on one arm and raised an eyebrow at her with a grin. “Well that’s a bizarre description. I’m not sure what to think of that. It doesn’t sound particularly pleasant.”

“Oh but Dia, it is. It’s a smell you want to dive into and drown in.”

Diavolo dropped back to the towel and pulled himself closer to snuggle up behind her, his arms wrapped about her, his breath ghosting on her ear as he spoke. “What about beautiful things, love? What beautiful things have you seen?”

Her eyes shone with pleasure at his question. He knew she could wax lyrical about beautiful things. It was a habit she had been mocked for as a teen - called ‘florid’ and ‘verbose’ - and now lauded by the prince beside her who had nicknamed her His Little Painter. “I’ve seen the sun rise over gorges that were kilometres long and covered in trees so thickly it looks like a miniature world of moss, shadows shifting and scattering with the changing light until you can’t tell what’s real and what’s your imagination; Nights at sea on a sailing ship when there wasn’t a breath of wind at all and the ocean was a pane of glass, unbroken as far as the eye could see, perfectly reflecting the moonlit clouds above; City streets at night in the rain, fluorescent signs and traffic lights broken up and reflected in puddles and potholes, a riot of colour splashed against black; Nights with skies so clear that the Milky Way looked like a splash of milk suspended across the mouth of a deep void, so stark and white you couldn’t help but stop and stare for hours on end, wondering at the millions upon millions of worlds scattered about like glittering diamonds…”

Diavolo sighed, eyelashes fluttering against her neck as he snuggled in tighter.

“It all sounds so beautiful, love. Your words paint pictures a blind man could see. I hope one day we can go to the human world together. I want to see these sights myself. I want you to show them to me, sing them to me.”

“I will, Dia. I promise you I will. But for now, lets enjoy this one together.” She reached back to stroke his cheek and he sighed against her shoulder again.

“Mmm. Yes. Lets.”

**Author's Note:**

> Less than 12 hours after writing this fic I played through a scene that mentions it's actually always night in the Devildom because fuck me right? lol. ANYWAY, screw it. I'm leaving it as-is.


End file.
